Collection
by Contorce
Summary: Ordinary women and girls in Tortall find their own adventures.
1. Chapter 1

EMMA

"Run, rabbits!" The man bellowed, striding across the field. "I know you play harder than this!"

I huffed and puffed, my legs beating into the ground. I could almost keep up with Alak and the others, if I ran with everything I had.

"Faster, faster!" The man could walk as fast as I could run. "When you get to the fence, I want to see you up and over it!"

I was falling behind. The older children were already a quarter of the field's length ahead. The children in my class at our little school had either already stopped running or were about the same as me. I wished I could stop running too, but Alak told me that it was important to do everything the man said, and I knew that if I did well, my Da would be proud of me.

When the older children reached the fence, they scrambled over the top rail, using the middle as a step. I knew I was too small to easily climb it the way they did. I'd have to use the bottom as a step, then the middle as another step. It would be much slower, and I would lose more time to the older children.

As I reached the fence, I stopped thinking. I didn't slow down at all, grabbing the middle rail and swinging through, feet first. I landed on the ground unsteadily.

The big man was looking at me, eyebrows raised.

I realized that I hadn't done what he'd said at all. "Sorry." I whispered.

"Don't be sorry." He growled. "Do it over, and do it right."

I returned to the fence, face beet red. I reached for the middle rail and hoisted myself up. Then I reached for the top and lifted myself until my knees were against the wood.

"Faster!" He barked.

I realized that I was high off the ground, for one as small as me. I closed my eyes tightly and jumped, arms and legs out. I landed like a squirrel, and quickly stood so no one thought I was clumsy.

The man gestured back towards the group. "Crawl under."

Now I knew he was teasing me. My lower lip stuck out and I knew my face was redder than the tomatoes my mama used to grow. Still, I dropped to the ground and crawled under. I had to keep low to the ground, so my bottom didn't knock against the rail.

The man nodded once I was through. "Back with the group."

I returned, deliberately standing behind Alex and another tall boy so that I could not be seen. I'd shamed myself, and my Da, and probably our whole village.

When I finally found the courage to come home, Alak was sitting on the rock near our front door, scowling and kicking his bare heels against the dirt.

"What's the matter?" I squatted on the dirt next to him, but far enough away that he couldn't kick me if he felt the urge.

"The Shang came." He grumbled.

"But you wanted to go with him!" I frowned, not understanding. "Now you don't want to?"

"He didn't come for me, Emma." Alak glared at me. "He came for you."

My jaw dropped. "But I was slow! And I couldn't climb the fence proper!"

Alak sniffled and wiped at his eyes. "It's not fair."

I felt guilty. It was hard to be happy about anything when my brother was mad at me. "I won't go. I want to stay here, with you."

Alak rolled his eyes, and glared again. "Don't be an idjit."

"Emma, come inside please." My da called from inside our house.

I stood slowly, walking reluctantly into the house.

"Hello, Emma." The Shang man looked solemnly down at me. "Do you understand why I'm here?"

I shook my head.

"I want you to come with me, so I can teach you how to be a Shang, like me." The big man knelt down to my level. "I picked you out of all the children in this district."

I stared back, matching him for solemnity.

"No," Da reached for me, holding my hand in his. "She's only a child. She's not five yet."

"It's the perfect age for a child to begin training." The Shang man said calmly.

"She's too young to be away from her family." Da insisted. "She hasn't finished her first year of schooling, she hasn't learned to hoe, or harvest..."

"She will never need to know those things if she becomes Shang." The big man looked down at me and I leaned behind my da's leg so I didn't have to look back at him.

"She's too young to leave." Da gripped my hand even tighter.

"If you keep her here, you are being selfish." The Shang crossed his arms. "You are sentencing her to a life of a farmer's wife, if she doesn't run away as soon as she's old enough to join the Riders."

I'd seen the Riders in our village once, when bandits had hit the town next to ours. They had had pretty ponies with pretty manes and tails.

Da looked down at me, his face sad, and that's when I knew I would be going with the Shang man.

RILEY

"Is this what you call a stew?" Hiram peered into the iron pot and made a face.

"I cook up what you get for me." I raised my eyebrows. "You want meat, find me meat."

Hiram scowled. "Don't give me lip. Cookin' is your responsibility."

I didn't answer back, hoping he'd just leave off.

"You have to take care of your responsibilities." Hiram lectured, sitting back on the rotting porch. "If I didn't do my responsibilities, where would we be?"

"Right where we are." I said, before I thought about it.

"Bitch." Hiram glared darkly. "I'd give you a good slap if I didn't have to come over there to do it."

I continued to stir the watery stew, not meeting his eyes.

Hiram glanced down at the ground, where Tucker squatted playing in the dirt by the fire. "What happened to him?"

"Some of the older boys were shoving him around." I tried to keep my voice from trembling. It infuriated me that someone would try to hurt my little boy and saddened me that I wasn't there to keep him out of trouble.

"Come here, boy." Hiram gestured. Tucker obediently stood and trotted to his father. Hiram grabbed his hands and examined his knuckles. "Didn't fight back, did you?"

Tucker nodded, bottom lip quivering. "But they were bigger'n me!"

"Don't be soft!" Hiram barked. "Fight back even if there's twenty of 'em! Next time you're in a fight, if you haven't caused some damage, I'll damage you!"

"Hiram!" I snapped, quickly crossing the ground to seize my child. "Don't you dare."

Tucker's tears wet my shoulder, but he raised his face to look at his father. "Yessir. I'll try next time."

"You're doing him no favor." Hiram looked like he was going to get up, but he settled back onto the porch. "Coddlin' won't help him get on top in this world."

I let Hiram have the last word, for now. I knew he was right, but I hated the idea of my little boy having to fight his way through the world.

A knock at our door brought Hiram slowly to his feet. He lumbered to our wooden door and opened it. "Etan! What brings you here?"

"A place to stay and a warm meal." Etan smiled, inviting himself in. "I've brought my new wife."

I perked up. The nearest cabin was at least five miles away, and the nearest village a good twenty. It'd been ages since I'd had a womanly conversation.

The girl who timidly followed Etan into our cabin was no woman. She was pretty, for sure, blond and fine-boned, but just a child, really.

"Come, Hiram." Etan clapped my husband on the shoulder. "Come look at my horse. She's a beauty, for sure."

They left, and suddenly, my small cabin seemed a lot larger. The girl still shrunk back against the wall.

"Are you alright?"

The girl trembled, eyes tearing.

"You scared?" I felt for the young girl. I was no older than her when I was given to Hiram to wed.

She nodded.

"My name's Riley." I pulled a chair near the fire for her. "Sit, if you'd like."

"I'm Miriam." She whispered, sitting and tucking her feet under the chair.

"Etan stays with us from time to time. Maybe we'll be friends, yah?" I smiled at her, trying to be friendly.

"I hope so." Miriam glanced to the door warily.

"He hit you?" I asked.

Miriam didn't answer, but her eyes told me that he did.

"It gets better when you get older." I reassured her. "Just wait it out."

"Mama, Mama!" Tucker skipped up to the fire with something clutched in his hands.

I backed up warily. "Tuck, if that's anything creepy or crawly, you'd best keep it away from me."

Tucker giggled. "No, Mama, it's a caterpitter. They _inch_."

I peered into his open hands. "You found a pretty one, Tuck."

Tuck nodded, then turned to Miriam. "Wanna see?"

She leaned forward and he opened his grubby hands. She made a quiet sound of appreciation.

"Tuck loves all sorts of little bugs." I ruffled my son's hair. "Snakes too, and lizards, and everything that's _not _allowed in this house."

Miriam smiled tentatively.

I took that as a hint that she was warming up. I turned my back to fix up the stew. "You've no idea how nice it is to have company. It gets real lonesome sometimes, just me and Tucker. Hiram, too, of course. He's just away so much. If he and Etan go hunting, you'll stay with us."

"Riley?" Miriam interrupted me forcefully.

I turned back around, startled at the change in her.

"Riley." Miriam leaned forward, her face pale and eyes widen than dishpans. "Riley, Etan took me. We weren't married. My parents don't know where I am."

My blood ran cold. "Etan stole you?"

Miriam nodded, tears running down her cheeks. "Don't tell him I said anything, please. He'll hurt me if he finds out."

"Took you from where?" My voice dropped instinctively, and I checked to make sure Tucker wasn't listening.

"Fief Andret." Miriam was trembling like a leaf. "I want to go home."

"Fief?" I looked at Miriam, really looked at her. For the first time, I saw her well-made boots, dirty as they were, and her lacy petticoats. "Mithros save me."

"Please, Riley." Miriam begged. "Please."

I touched my finger to her lips. "We'll leave tonight."

ERLIE

I swung my legs into the open air, one arm around the support beam to keep me firmly on the rafter. I had a spectator's view of the heated debate going on beneath me and I wasn't liking what I was seeing. The King's Own knew we had the poppy and it was only a matter of time before they started killing to figure out where we'd hid it. When they did, I was going to be safe up in the rafters. Maybe they wouldn't even notice me.

"Erlie." My ma called up to me.

I didn't like the look on her face and I trembled.

"Erlie!" My ma reached for the broom. "Don't make me swat at you!"

I slowly slid down until only my chest held me on the rafter. My feet still dangled a tall man's height above the floor. I closed my eyes and prepared to drop. My ma grabbed my leg and yanked.

I couldn't hold myself on and I crashed to the floor. The captain and our men paused momentarily to glance over at me, then resumed their argument.

I stood, wincing at the ache in my shins.

"Come help me with the bread." My ma gripped my shoulder tightly and led me to the kitchen.

I felt very small up against the soldiers. Even though we had plenty of our own men about, they still outnumbered us two to one. And even the smallest soldier outsized me, three to one. I eyed their broadswords warily and followed my ma.

My ma didn't want my help with the bread, I guessed that. I knew it for sure when she knelt down to my level and twisted my ear close to her mouth.

"Ouch." I whimpered.

"Hush." My ma was unsympathetic. "Listen close to me, now. You've got to go get it for us."

I did not look at the fireplace, even though I wanted to. "But there's the fire..."

"I can't put it out, it'll draw their attention." My ma shook her head, still whispering. "I've been letting it die down. You have to do it. Quick now! Pretend to help me with the bread and I'll tell you when."

She pushed me towards the hearth. I knelt, feeling the heat of the flames on my face. I shuddered. "Please, Mama, pleeease-"

"Now!" My ma lifted me swiftly and boosted me up into the chimney.

I scrambled, my bare feet briefly seared by the flames. I hoisted myself up as fast as I could, only stopping when I'd reached the narrow opening of the chimney. I shook, trying not to breathe in the dark smoke.

I closed my eyes and felt my way back down the sooty stone walls. Halfway down, I braced myself with my legs and pressed my back hard against the stones. My hands free, I tugged at the loose stone and gripped it in both hands. I slowly made my way up the chimney, afraid to drop the stone and afraid to slip down into the fire.

I lifted the stone over my head and set it out onto the thatched roof. I inhaled deeply, trying to clear my lungs of the stinging smoke. Holding my breath again, I returned to the hole and pulled out the burlap bag of poppy.

All of a sudden, the bag was ablaze and in my face and in my hair and flame was all around me. I dropped from the chimney, shrieking fearfully, and landed in the coals below.

I couldn't see, but I felt myself being pulled from the heat and wrapped up in a cloth like a corpse.

"I'm not dead, I'm not!" I tried to shout, but my voice was muffled in the cloth. I started to cry. They were going to put me in the ground and I wasn't dead.

KADY

I screamed, letting the sound rip through my throat and escape raw into the air.

My maid pressed a wet cloth to my forehead. "Hush, milady, it's alright."

I shook my head, tears escaping from the corners of my eyes. I was trying hard not to sob.

"One more push!" The healer urged. I briefly remembered my humiliation at being forced to expose a part of me that was more comfortable hidden. "Lady, one last push!"

I gritted my teeth and bore down with all my might, gripping my maid's hand so hard that I could feel the bones in her finger shift.

I felt a release of pressure, though the pain lingered, and the healer made a small noise of exclamation. A tiny wail filled the air.

I raised up as much as I could, trying to see my child.

"You've a son." The healer held him up for me to see.

My baby was covered in slime and blood, nose scrunched as he squalled, fists shaking frantically.

"He's perfect." I said in absolute wonder. "May I hold him?"

"In a moment." She began to clean and dry my infant's skin. "Lay back down, if you please. You need to rest."

I obliged.

"Oh, milady." Grilda's eyes were wide with wonder. "He's beautiful."

I squeezed her hand gently. "Thank you."

She winced and extricated her hand from mine.

"Here's the little lad." The healer placed my swaddled child into my arms.

"His little nose..." I breathed softly, feeling a powerful swelling within me. "I didn't know he'd have hair."

"It will fall out." The healer told me, beginning to clean up the birthing mess. "It'll grow back, but it may be different."

I brushed my son's cheek and he turned towards my hand, opening his mouth and sticking out his pink tongue.

"He wants to nurse." Grilda gestured towards my child.

"How do I do it?" I had seen it done, but only at a distance.

The healer returned to my side. "May I?"

I nodded, unsure of what I was agreeing to.

The healer began to unbutton my nightgown and pulled the top aside to expose my breast. "Bring his face towards you and he should find it on his own."

I gently brought my son closer. Once his face touched my breast, he turned and latched on. He suckled fiercely, gulping down the milk.

I was amazed. "How did he know to do that? And how do I feed him without thinking of it?"

"Instinct." The healer told me. "Same as every newborn animal."

I frowned suddenly, biting my lip.

"Is he hurting you?" Grilda asked.

"Is his head supposed to be shaped like this?" I worriedly cupped the odd, oblong shape of my son's head. "I don't want him to be teased."

The healer tried to hide a smile. "Infants' skulls shift at birth. In a day or so, your babe's head will be normal."

"Oh." I nodded. Then, I frowned again and clutched my stomach.

"It's the afterbirth." The healer explained, resuming her position between my legs. "It's the sac that holds the baby inside you. You don't need it anymore, so your body flushes it out."

"Oh." I felt another wave of pain, then the healer moved away from me, clutching something in a towel. "That's it?"

"Yes." The healer replied cheerfully. "You had a very good birth for your first time."

I nodded, beginning to feel the effects of my labor.

"Let's let her get some rest." The healer patted Grilda's shoulder.

My maid stood. "I'll be outside if you need anything, milady."

"Thank you, Grilda." I smiled tiredly.

As the healer left my room, she turned back and smiled at me. "Goddess bless your child."

She wasn't gone two minutes before I began to hear hushed whispers outside my door.

"Don't go in."

"But I want to see."

"Let her rest."

I sat up weakly and covered myself so I was decent. "You can come in."

The door slid open and my two step-children entered, trying hard to walk slowly and not run to see the new baby.

Lucia leaned over the edge of my bed. "He's like a little doll!"

"Is he awake?" Matthias asked curiously.

My child opened his eyes in response, yawning widely.

Lucia cooed, beaming. "Can I hold him, please, Kady?"

I patted the bed next to me and she scrambled up. I carefully set the wrapped bundle of blanket and baby in her arms. She laughed happily.

"Does he have a name yet?" Matthias asked, leaning closer to get a better look at his face.

I shook my head. "I haven't decided."

"Are you going to wait until Papa comes home to name him?" Lucia wondered.

I started to think of a tactful way to answer, but Matthias beat me to it. "No, silly. Papa might not come home for months. He can't go without a name that long."

"Oh." Lucia didn't look bothered.

Matthias sat on the edge of the bed and gently wrapped my little baby's fingers around one of his own.

The door opened and Ellyn stepped though, glaring at the children. "Out!" She whisper-yelled. "Leave this poor new mother alone! Have you no shame?"

Matthias flamed. "I'm sorry, Kady. Come on, Luci."

Luci carefully handed my little son back to me.

"It's really alright." I protested weakly. "Ellyn, they can stay."

Ellyn didn't pay me any attention and shooed the children from the room. "Lady Kadrin, you should be resting, not socializing with children who should be at their studies. I'll bring you up something to eat for supper, but until then, no visitors, understand?"

I nodded compliantly.

"Make sure to keep your blanket on." Ellyn insisted, pulling it up around my chin. She took my son and set him in the bassinet, tucking another blanket around him, leaving his face sticking out like a wrinkly pink mushroom. "And you too, little man."

Ellyn began to sing a soft lullaby in her deep alto and I drifted off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! Much appreciated. And just a side note, this is following a loose chronological order. The individual stories are all in chronological order, but some of them are following a faster timeline. **

**ERLIE**

I tried to open my eyes, already beginning to whimper before I'd fully woken up. "Mama?"

"You're still callin' for your ma after what she done to you?" The voice sounded like a woman, but I couldn't see her.

"I can't see." I reached up and tried to feel for my eyes. I only felt bandages.

"No, don't pull at those." The woman set my hands back down by my sides. "You're still healin'."

I didn't try to fight her.

"You've been burnt bad, but we've got plenty of healers here who can do good for you. They're the reason you're still alive."

"Where am I?"

"A refugee camp. New Hope. You can stay here for as long as you need, and be taken care of."

I'd heard of New Hope. It was a big fort, built by magic and a lot of pine logs, sturdy enough to hold up against those metal monsters and anything else the Scanrans chose to toss at it. It would be a safe place for me, if they let me stay.

"Am I in trouble?" I asked. I didn't want to go to prison, or the mines. I'd heard stories about what happened to the young girls and boys who ended up there. They were made to fit into the teeny tiny spaces too big for the men and sometimes, they got stuck and were left to starve or be eaten by the rats, whichever came first.

"Of course not, darlin'." The woman carefully patted my arm. "Your family's in a spot of trouble, now that the Own's finally got proof they've been smugglin' poppy."

"Where are they?" I sniffled. "Where's my ma?"

"They're headed to Corus to be tried." The woman sounded sympathetic. "You'd best be glad you're not with them."

My eyes welled up, though I tried hard not to cry. "I don't want them to hang! It ain't fair!"

"Hush, child." The woman tried to soothe me.

"I want my ma!" I flung her hands away from me, though it made my hands pain as if they were being burnt all over again. "Let me go!"

"No animals in here!" I heard a man's furious voice from near me. "Get it out!"

I heard a snuffling noise and the sound of nails on wooden floor boards. The clicking got louder until a warm, furry body had jumped onto the cot with me.

"Hi, doggy." I pressed my bandaged face into the dog's fur and wrapped my arms around him.

"Jump." I heard a new woman's weary voice. "I apologize for him, Healer Markus."

"Accepted, Lady Knight." The angry voice sounded a little more controlled. But, still, a standard of cleanliness is to be maintained inside the infirmary."

"I understand." The woman, the Lady Knight, answered agreeably. "Jump, please."

Jump wiggled away from me and pressed his nose into my face before springing from the cot.

"I want him to stay." I begged. "Please?"

"When you get well again, you'll be able to see him." The woman who sat next to my bed assured me.

I nodded sadly.

"Jump, wait outside." The knight didn't order her dog as much as she requested. "Healer Markus, your order of herbs has been placed. A convey is scheduled to arrive next week. Can you stretch the supply out until then?"

"Yes, Lady." Healer Markus answered gratefully. "Thank you."

"And you," The Lady Knight's voice came closer until she stood over me. "Rest up, and listen to the healers, alright?"

I nodded. "Yes, Lady."

"Welcome to New Hope." She said, then walked away.

* * *

**JEDDA**

I yawned lazily and scratched my nose where the ferns had been tickling it. I rolled over onto my back and checked the position of the sun. I didn't know for sure, but I guessed that it was just after midday.

I got to my feet, brushing the leaves out of my hair so Mistress Vurda wouldn't know I'd been sleeping. I could barely see the road from my little hidey hole, but I could see the refugee wagons slowly passing on it. I began to walk quickly through the trees, staying parallel to the road. Mistress Vurda's wagon was near the front and as she was the one feeding me, I'd have to catch up to her before suppertime or I wouldn't get any.

My bare feet crunched the dry leaves on the ground. I tried hopping on the ones I thought would be more crispy, and then tried to rip the leaves to pieces with my toes as I stepped on them.

I stubbed my toe on a root and stopped to inspect my toenail. The nail hurt when I pushed on it and my toe hurt when I wiggled it, but there wasn't any blood or anything. If I was lucky, I'd get one of those blood bubbles under my nail and I'd get to watch it slowly creep up my toe as my nail grew. I'd have to keep my feet a little cleaner though, or I wouldn't be able to see it past the dirt.

I stood up again, now making a game of keeping a close eye on where I stepped and trying to be as quiet as possible. If I stepped on the rocks and the roots, I didn't make so much noise as when I stepped on the twigs and the leaves.

I looked to my left, checking on the progress of the wagons. When I turned back to look forward, I was staring down an arrow taut on a bow string.

I froze like a frightened rabbit.

The string loosened and the arrow lowered. Now that I wasn't facing death, I could see that the man on the other side of the arrow was a soldier.

"What are you doin'," The man cursed, wiping his sweaty palms on his breeches. "Sneaking up on me?"

I didn't answer. I was still trembling.

The soldier shook his head. "Stay by the wagons, child. There's scouts all up and down in these woods, and you'll get shot if you keep creepin' around."

I nodded and hightailed it back to the wagons. I'd no place arguing with a man five times as big as me and I didn't want to get pinned to a tree with arrows anyway.

Down on the road, it was much easier to find Mistress Vurda's wagon.

When she saw me, she frowned. "Where've you been?"

"I was up there." I pointed up the road.

"Are you ill?" She gently pressed the back of her hand to my forehead. She was almost tender.

I pulled away, shaking my head to get rid of her hand. "No, ma'am."

Her scowl returned, almost as deep as mine. "Then you can get up on that there wagon seat and help that soldier mind those horses. Slackers don't eat."

I scrambled up, using the hub and slow-moving rim of the wheel as steps up to the seat. I plopped beside the soldier, holding my hands out for the reins.

He raised his eyebrow. "You can handle these beasts?"

"Sure can." I took the reins from him, tightened up a bit, and flicked them on the horses' backs. "Gee up now!"

The horses reluctantly stepped up their march, closing the gap between our wagon and the one in front.

The soldier chuckled good-naturedly. "I'll let you handle the driving from here to New Hope, youngster."

I nodded in return and crossed my feet up on the board.

"Take these." Mistress Vurda reached up and deposited a bundle of mending and a spool of rough thread into my lap.

I sighed, tucked the reins up under my arm, and searched for the needle. It was stuck into the collar of one of Mistress Vurda's sons' shirts.

"You're not too bad at that either." The soldier remarked, after having watched my needlework for a minute or two.

I shrugged.

He frowned thoughtfully. "I've got a tear in my jacket. Do you think you could fix it up for me?"

Glee rose up in my gut and I struggled to keep it from my face. Instead, I frowned concernedly, sneaking a glance at Mistress Vurda.

"I'd do it myself," The soldier continued, seeing my hesitation. "But I'm no hand at a needle. I'll pay you. I can only give you a copper bit."

I slowly nodded. "Alright. But I can do better. Why don't I teach you how to sew it up yourself so that next time you can fix it without paying?"

The soldier grinned. "Thanks."

"Where's the jacket?" I asked.

He reached under the wagon seat and pulled out his uniform coat. I creased my forehead, looking at it. "That's a nice enough jacket that you wouldn't want to ruin it with a first try stitch. Here." I stuffed the shirt I was working on into his hands before he knew what was happening. "This cloth's coarser. You're less likely to ruin it."

I began his lesson, keeping one eye on the team and one eye on the soldier's sad stitches. I had to correct him a few times, tell him to place his stitches closer together, and butter him up a bit to keep him confident. When he finished the first tear, I handed him a pair of pants.

By the time we stopped for supper, the soldier had finished mending his jacket and half the pile of Mistress Vurda's work.

"Thanks, kid." The soldier tossed me a copper bit and I shook his hand solemnly.

When I handed the mending back to Mistress Vurda, she looked disappointed, as I knew she'd be. "That's all you've finished?"

"The horses were fussy." I shrugged. "Couldn't help it."

"Then you can help with the cooking."

"Ponty doesn't have to help with the cooking." I protested.

"No," Mistress Vurda shook her head. "She's watchin' the babies and changing their nappies. You want that job?"

I made a face. I didn't really mind the cooking when it was chilly out, but I'd been trying to get out of work so long I was just in the habit. Anyway, I'd got something of my own that nobody else knew about it and that was balm enough for the pain of all the chores that Mistress Vurda could find up for me.

* * *

**KADY**

"Can I give him his first ride?" Matthias reached an arm down from his horse.

I hesitated.

"I'll ride slow." Matthias promised.

"Be careful." I handed Tamnas up to his older brother. Tam waved his chubby arms cheerfully, not feeling insecure at all on the tall horse. Matthias nudged his horse and they plodded around the corral.

I resisted the urge to run after them and save my child. I really did trust Matthias, and my Tam was almost a year old, but it still frightened me to see my baby bouncing up on a saddle.

"Do you want me to fetch your horse, milady?" Draus asked me. The hostler stood by the fence, waiting for my answer.

I thought about it a moment, then nodded. "Yes, please do."

It had seemed like ages since I'd ridden. Really, it had only been a year. I'd stopped riding when I had found out I was with child and I hadn't gotten the chance since.

"He likes it, Kady!" Matthias called to me. "Can I trot?"

I nodded. "Hold him tight!"

I watched them circle around the corral.

"Born rider." Draus nodded towards the pair, returning with my horse.

"Matthias?" I asked.

Draus smiled. "Both of them, milady. Do you want a leg up?"

I took the reins and he helped me up onto Daisy's back. I settled into the sidesaddle, remembering how the position felt and nodded confidently. "Thank you, Draus."

I clicked to my Snowflake and she began to canter smoothly. The wind mussed my hair and I had to hold my skirts down with one hand, but the riding felt wondrous.

"Kady, Kady!" Luci screamed, tearing around the edge of the trees.

I froze, pulling Snowflake around. My blood ran cold for a terrifying second, until I saw Luci's wide smile.

I squinted, trying to make out who was walking behind her. When I realized who it was, I slapped the reins on Snowflake's neck and we raced across the corral. "Draus, the gate!"

Draus opened the gate, just in time for me to thunder through.

I galloped towards my husband, letting my skirts fly so I could hold the reins with both hands and hopefully not fall off my mare. I slid off just as we were slowing down, stumbled a little, then caught my balance.

Lord Aston hid a smile at my stumble. "Kaderyn."

"My lord." I curtsied gracefully. "It pleases me to see you again."

He reached for my hands and pulled me out of my curtsy. "And you, Kaderyn."

Luci was skipping happily around us, waving to Matthias. My stepson had left his horse in the paddock and was walking over, Tamnas secure on his hip.

"My boys." Lord Aston smiled widely.

"Father." Matthias handed Tam to me before bowing cordially to his father.

Lord Aston laughed and wrapped his arms around his eldest son. "I should say man, for you're almost as tall as me. Twice as handsome, too."

Matthias flamed. "Thank you, Father."

"And who's this?" Lord Aston turned to look at Tamnas, who shyly buried his face in my shoulder. "Another little knight? Or will he be a scholar?"

I patted Tam's back comfortingly. "Say hello to your papa, Tam. Come now, love."

Tam determinedly covered his eyes, making Lord Aston laugh.

"He'll warm up, my Lord." I smiled at my son.

"Father, look!" Luci handed her father a handful of plucked wildflowers.

"Beautiful." Lord Aston bent down and picked up Luci with a grunt of effort. "You'll need to stop growing, Luci, or I'll not be able to carry you."

Luci giggled. "I can't help it."

Draus came for my Snowflake, to put her back in the paddock. I nodded to him gratefully.

We walked back towards the manor, my Lord carrying Luci with one arm and the other around my waist. He asked questions of Matthias' page training and of Luci's lessons. They chattered away, happy to see their father after more than a year of his absence. I was content to just listen, to be with my husband.

When we were within sight of the manor, Lord Aston stopped walking, bringing us all to a halt. "Matthias, Luci, take your little brother and tell Cook I would like some of her chicken roast."

Matthias reached for Tam, who was happy to settle in his brother's arms. Luci skipped beside them, beaming brighter than a daffodil.

Lord Aston waited until they were out of earshot, before embracing me. "You look as beautiful as I remembered."

I blushed. "Thank you, my Lord."

He interlocked his fingers with mine, bringing my hand to his lips.

hesitated, trying to decide if I really wanted to know the answer. "How long are you able to stay?"

"Months." Lord Aston smiled. "Months, at least. The Scanran war may end soon, and then I've got a long leave."

I smiled back. "That would be wonderful."

Lord Aston gently pressed his lips on mine. "Yes, it would be."

I settled into the crook of his arm, resting my head on his shoulder, content to be with my husband as we slowly walked back towards our home.

* * *

**EMMA**

I was six now, as old as my brother had been when I'd left home. I remembered that, just as I remembered that he'd been upset with me when I'd gone, but I couldn't remember what he looked like, or how his voice sounded. I couldn't remember what my da looked like either, and of course, my mama was dead.

I didn't feel sad about it, though, because we were all kept busy with learning stretches and positions and punches. Sometimes I ached so bad that I could hardly remember the sound of my own voice, especially since the trainees were encouraged to keep silent and obey orders.

I wondered if my da or my brother would know me if they saw me. My hair had been cut like a boy's and I wore white cotton breeches and shirts now, never shoes. I was taller, and stronger, and tried my best to walk smoothly like the Shang masters did. I don't think they would know me.

Some of the trainees had gone home, after they'd cried themselves to sleep for weeks and refused to eat. They'd gone home, in disgrace, the masters said, although the trainees had gotten what they wanted. They sure wouldn't care what name had been put to them after they were back home with their mamas.

Some had gone home, too, after they couldn't keep up with the training. They'd tried, to be sure, but couldn't run as fast or stretch as much. They'd been sent home, but not in disgrace, and I'm not sure they weren't half-glad to be gone. I wouldn't like it if I tried hard at something and couldn't manage it.

There were only fourteen left in our training group, from the forty-two that had been selected two years ago. Since there were fewer of us, we got more individual attention from our Shang trainer. We had to try harder and move faster, and I certainly was tired.

I sighed, letting the air out slowly to calm myself.

A soft nudge on my foot made me open my eyes. I stood quickly, placing my hands on my thighs and bowing.

"Come with me." My training master said, his face giving nothing away. Darin and Maira were with him. Darin shrugged when I looked at him questioningly. I fell into line with the others, still curious. Interruptions during meditation were usually not permitted, so whatever had warranted it must be important.

Under a cluster of trees, the head training master was waiting. "Thank you, Master Roku. Trainees, join the advanced class."

We bowed obediently, a reflex, but Darin turned his head to look at me, his mouth dropped. I kept my eyes on Master Aikushu, but I'm sure my face gave away my disbelief.

"Something to say, Trainee?" Master Aikushu addressed me directly.

My face flushed and I shook my head, deepening my bow.

"Join the class." Master Aikushu bowed, and we returned it.

Darin, Maira, and I began to walk fast over to where the more advanced class was practicing their throws.

Maira was chewing on her lower lip. "We don't know that throw yet."

"Why would they do this?" Darin frowned. "It's going to be too hard for us."

I agreed wholeheartedly, but I knew that if Maira and Darin kept talking like that, then soon we'd all be crying at the thought of struggling harder. "No, we can do it. We can do it, I'm sure."

"Emma, we can't." Maira insisted. "They're older than us, and stronger."

"Only two years older." I reminded. "Only two years."

And then we were with the advanced class.

**Review and tell me who you'd like to see more of.**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's a bit short, but I figured I'd err on the side of a sooner update.**

**Jedda**

New Hope was a rottin' pit of stink and filth. I hated it even worse than the wagons with Mistress Vurda, or before, when I was staying with Mistress Anbret. I hated it even worse than when all the children in our village had to go to the new schoolhouse.

"I wanna go." I swung my feet miserably, banging my heels against the wall.

The clerk looked up, annoyed. "Has your caregiver arrived?"

I shook my head.

"You are to stay until someone comes for you." The clerk looked back at his notes.

"No one's coming." I told him. When he didn't look up or answer, I repeated myself. "No one's gonna come for me."

"Those are the rules." The clerk didn't even bother to look at me.

I banged my feet a little louder for good measure.

"That's it!" The clerk stood, heading towards me. "I've had enough of you!"

I ducked down, anticipating a blow, but instead, the clerk grabbed my shoulder and pulled me to my feet. "Owwww!" I shouted, even though it didn't hurt at all. "Lemme go! Ow!"

"What's going on here?" The lady knight appeared in the open doorway.

"She's a menace, milady, I swear she is." The clerk kept a firm hold on my shoulder. I gave up my struggle, knowing that anyone could tell that the clerk really wasn't hurting me.

"Come here." The lady knight gestured to me.

After the clerk released me, I reluctantly trudged over to the knight.

"Why did you end up in the clerk's office?" She inquired.

I took a deep breath. "Kliff and I made a bet and when I won, he didn't want to let me have the knife I was to win from him. I took it from him anyway and he trounced me up. Course, Kliff didn't have to stay long 'cause his ma came and got him. Here I've been waitin' for hours with this irrit'ble clerk and nobody ain't never gonna come for me no how."

The lady knight winced. "_Nobody _is _going _to come for you _anyway._"

I realized she was correcting my speech, but I was stubborn. "That's right. So when can I go?"

"Who cares for you, Miss..." She paused, waiting for me to fill in the empty space where my name would go. I'd rather keep that to myself, so next time I got into trouble, I could slip under her feelers.

"Me brother and his wife, but they've got their own brats and he's not my real, whole brother no how."

"Anyhow." The Lady Knight frowned. "What's your name?"

No way around that way. "Jedda, milady."

"Jedda, do you go to school?" She asked.

"No," I shook my head fervently. "No need for that, t'all."

"Were you assigned a duty?"

I shook my head again. "Just got here last week."

"And since last week, you've spent your time gambling and loitering about?"

I didn't know the meaning of the word loitering, but none of my guesses meant good things. I choose not to answer.

"Go to school." The Lady Knight ordered. "An education will get you far in life." She ignored my snort. "And consider yourself posted to kitchen duty."

I scowled. "Don't want no kitchen duty. I've never a want to wash more dishes any...no how."

The Lady Knight slowly breathed air out of her nose. "Is stable duty more suitable?"

I wasn't going to push my luck. "Yes, milady. I like horses."

"Report there every day after school." The Lady Knight didn't leave any room for argument. "And Jedda...I will check up on this."

"Yes," I nodded, and fled.

* * *

**Emma**

I woke. I lay quietly for a moment, trying to remember why I'd woken. I hadn't had a dream, I never had those anymore. I turned my head when I heard sniffling to my left.

I crawled out of my bed, silent as a little snake. I knew if I was caught out of bed I'd be made to sleep outside, but it was Maira crying and I couldn't let her be sad.

"Maira." I whispered, when I was right by her ear.

She jumped, but my hand was over her mouth. When she saw me, she relaxed.

"What's wrong?" I whispered, wiping the tears off her cheeks with the edge of her blanket.

"It's my birthday." Maira's lips began to tremble. "I miss my mama."

"Birthday wishes." I told her. "But you can't miss your mama."

"Don't you?" Maira sat up a little, resting on her elbow.

"My ma's dead." I answered. "I don't remember her."

"I'm sorry." Maira looked away.

"It's alright." I shrugged. "I don't remember her."

Maira nodded. Neither of us said anything for an awkward moment.

"I'm eleven." Maira said quietly, breaking the silence.

"Birthday wishes." I repeated, squeezing her shoulder.

"Thank you." Maira gently pushed my hand away. "Go back to bed before you're caught."

I nodded and dropped back down to the floor. I hissed a little as I slithered under the row of beds, and smiled when I heard a quiet giggle behind me.

Likely the only reason Maira remembered her birthday was because today was also Fall Equinox. Most of us had forgotten our birthdays. I wasn't even sure how old I was. As I pulled the covers up to my chin, I decided that I'd be older than Maira. Darin too, then, if I could get away with it. He'd begun to sprout up, so nobody would believe I was older than him. Alright, just Maira then.


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy.**

**Jedda**

I liked horses well enough, sure, but I did not like their sludge one bit. 'Cause I was the youngest on stable duty seemed like all I was doing was cleaning up after their messes.

I heard quiet sniffling in a stall that was supposed to be empty. I set down my heavy pitchfork and went to investigate.

When I saw the crying child inside, my jaw dropped. "What's wrong with you?"

The girl frowned and covered her face with her hands. "It's horrible, ain't it?"

I wasn't about to disagree. "You been burned?"

The girl nodded. She was probably older than me, judging by her size. "They said the scars would go away."

"Oh." I guessed she meant the healers. "Well, they lie. All the time."

The girl's nose started to run again. "I wanted to go to school, but how can I go?"

"There's no use for school no how." I shrugged.

The girl caught sight of her reflection in a water trough. Though it was hard to make out anything in the trembling water, she could tell something wasn't right at all. "I'm a monster." She whispered.

Well, there was no need for that, even if she did look fearsome. I grabbed her wrist. The scarred skin felt strange under my fingers, but I tried not to let her see my repulsion. "You help me finish my chores, and I'll go to school with you. Wasn't going to go, but if I've my chores done sooner, I won't mind it. Deal?"

The girl thought about it, hesitated, then slowly nodded. "I'll help."

"The horses need more water." I handed her a bucket. "The pump's outside."

She took the bucket from me, holding it awkwardly in her stiff hands. "I'm Erlie."

"'M Jedda." I replied, giving her a nudge towards the door. "Hurry. Get'm chores done."

I shook my head as I picked up my pitchfork, already regretting agreeing to go to school.

* * *

**Riley**

"I'm cold, Mama." Tucker shivered and stuck his icy hands on my only slightly warmer cheeks.

"I know, baby." I held him closer. "How're you doing, Miriam?"

She only nodded. I could tell how tired she was by the way her feet sludged through the mud.

"I hear it's only a few more days until the next outpost. We can rest then." I reassured her.

Miriam's eyes had gone wide with fright. She hunched over. "It's him, it's Etan!"

I followed her gaze, sure that it couldn't be him, but I recognized his scrawny horse and raggedy cloak. He hadn't seen us yet.

"Run!" I shoved Miriam back the way we had come. We dodged wagons, animals, and other travelers, sliding in the wretched half-frozen mud.

"What are we going to do?" Miriam panted when we paused to rest behind a wagon.

I couldn't tell her that I was just as scared as she was. I knew what Etan and Hiram would do to us if they found us. Tuck would be the only one able to walk away.

"I'll think of something." I promised, giving her a tight smile.

I never would have thought of anything if it hadn't started to rain at the very moment we needed it most.

"Praise Mithros." I grabbed Miriam's shoulder. "We're going to run up into the forest. The rain will cover our tracks. It's our only chance."

Miriam hesitated. "We'll get lost."

"It's our only chance." I repeated. "Hold my hand and I'll keep you from slipping."

She slipped her chilled hand into mine.

I quickly checked around us. The rain had forced the travelers into a scurry. Wagonmasters shouted orders, merchants hurried to cover their goods, and animals shuffled uneasily. "Alright, let's go."

Slipping and sliding, we rushed up the hill towards the forest. I chanced a glance behind us as we reached the cover of the trees, and it seemed like we had gotten away without notice.

"Mama, I _hate _rain." Tucker stuffed his face as far into my shoulder as he could. "Can we please go home?"

"I'm sorry, Tuck." I set him down. I was too tired to carry him any further. "You've got to walk now. Be a big boy, alright?"

"Yes'm." He nodded tiredly.

Miriam caught my eyes as we trudged into the forest. "Riley, I owe you-"

"Hush now." I caught her off. "You owe me nothing. Keep walking."

* * *

**Emma**

"Don't kick like that, it's like this." I demonstrated to the page. "Kick stronger."

He nodded and tried to duplicate the kick. Instead, he lost his balance and almost fell on his rear. I caught his shoulder and pretended not to notice his embarrassment.

"It's in your feet, see? If you spread them wider, you won't lose your balance when your leg snaps forward. Keep trying."

I moved on to the next page, who was kicking to much to the side. I sighed, knowing the page to be a bit insufferable.

"I've got this one." The Shang Ox winked at me and moved in to help.

I nodded, a silent thank you, and went to help the more amicable boys. Only boys, no girls. I missed Maira.

I had left Maira and Darin behind at the temple when the Shang Ox had chosen me to help train the pages at the palace in Corus. I thought I'd been the lucky one, until Randall had let on that the other Shang my age were training in the high mountains and hunting bandits. I'd been rather disappointed, but my training master had tried to soften the blow. Randall was good like that, solid and dependable, which probably brought about his Shang name Ox.

I didn't know what name I would get. Probably something plain and ordinary, like Sheepdog. All it seemed I'd done in the past two years was herd pages. Of course, Darin and Maira would get the flashy names, like Eagle or Tiger.

I almost laughed out loud at my foolishness. It didn't matter what honor I received for my service, only that I worked hard and fought well.

"Am I doing it right?" One of the first years looked to me for confirmation. Approval, more like it.

"Do it again." I ordered.

He executed a round of beautiful, well-balanced snap kicks. I tried to keep from beaming. I had taught him and he had learned well.

I gave up and smiled at him. "Well done, Eulrich. Keep practicing."

He grinned back at me.

I liked the younger ones better than the older ones. The older ones sometimes got testy that a girl of their own age was teaching them. Worse even, they tried to flirt. After weeks of uncomfortable attempts at flirting, one of the forth years had kissed me one night after supper.

I hadn't quite known what to do. It was my first kiss, of course, and probably his as well. I don't think it was supposed to be as wet and squishy as it was. I'd heard from some of the older Shang girls that it was actually meant to feel nice. Either way, I hadn't put up with it and Page Thomus had ended up on the ground. Since then, I'd avoided him with a dedication worthy of the most pious priest.

The noon bell rang and the pages halted, looking towards Randall for further instruction.

"Practice those kicks and blocks!" The Shang Ox bellowed. "Go to lunch!"

The pages wearily ran up the hill towards the palace.

"You ready?" Randall leaned up against the fence. "Show me your kata."

I bowed obediently and began the pattern dance. This was one of the most complicated dances I'd been taught, one with flips and tumbles, high kicks, and rolling punches. I had to concentrate hard and I knew I made mistakes. I knew Randall winced every time I threw a weak punch or landed out of place, even when I couldn't see him.

When I finally landed the last flip, I held the position for a full fifteen seconds before relaxing and catching my breath. I looked to Randall for a reproach and realized he wasn't watching, but instead talking with one of the knights.

I shook my head and started the pattern dance over.

**Remember how I said that time wasn't always going to move smoothly? It doesn't apply to most of them, but Emma's story is skipping time in leaps and bounds, as you've probably noticed. She's eleven years one chapter and fourteen the next. It's okay.**

**Feedback welcomed. **


	5. Chapter 5

I walked through the temple doors, inhaling the scent of sweat and fresh mountain pine. It was good to be back, if only for the summer.

As soon as the pages had left the palace, Randall and I had traveled southeast to collect new children for training. I had been eager to return to the temple, but it had been interesting to learn how children were selected for the Shang. Randall had even valued my input on some of them, though I'm not sure how much my opinion should have counted.

The young ones followed me now, eyes wide and heads whipping every which way. I smiled, wondering if I had reacted in the same manner when I first arrived at the temple.

One of the smallest boys moved into place behind me and grabbed my tunic, sucking his thumb. I had said I thought he should stay with his mama, but Randall insisted on taking the tiny Bazhir boy. He believed that he'd become one of the most talented Shang ever seen, but right now little Hamal was hardly more than a toddler.

Randall paused outside the shrine. "Take them to their room. Pass over their care, then take until the noon hour for yourself."

I bowed, palms to my thighs, and gestured for the children to follow me.

They huddled close together when we passed a group of older children in the hallway. The uniformed older children pretended not to notice the new trainees, though a few of them glanced down curiously. After they passed, my children tried to assemble themselves in the same disciplined line.

Their room was the first on the left at the top of the west staircase. I stopped outside the door. "Bow before you enter."

They bowed clumsily, then walked through the doorless entrance.

"Choose a bed." I ordered. I looked down and realized that Hamal was still attached to my tunic. "Hamal, you need to pick a bed to sleep in."

"Wanna sleep with you." Hamal raised his arms to be picked up.

"No, Hamal." I shook my head and nudged him towards an empty cot. "You've got to be a big boy. Here, this bed's as good as any other. Put your pack under it, alright?"

Hamal hesitantly stepped towards it.

"Emma!" The loud shout startled me and I whipped around, my fists rising into a block.

"It's us, Emma." I did not recognize the deep voice, but when I looked closer, I recognized Darin's sandy blond hair. He was a much, much taller Darin than I'd ever known. He was solid too, with a man's strong build.

And Maira...Maira was the most beautiful young woman I'd ever seen.

I smiled at them, just in time for Maira to squeeze me around my neck in the tightest hug I'd ever had.

"These are the new ones?" Darin looked over the timid children eagerly. "I'm to help train them."

I nodded. "They're fresh off the farm. I'm to pass their training to you?"

"I'm to accept in behalf of the others." Darin stepped into the room, counting the trainees. I could've jsut told him that there were seventeen.

"Consider it passed." I bowed rapidly. "How was bandit fighting?"

Maira and Darin exchanged a knowing glance that left me excluded.

"It was what you'd expect." Maira shrugged.

I nodded, knowing I probably wouldn't understand what they'd been through anyway. Training pages and gathering children was just not as dangerous or exciting as defending Tortall.

"They're to take a nap." Darin told me, gesturing towards the children. "After supper, they're going to have their first lesson."

I nodded, forgetting that I'd passed over their training. "Into bed, kids! I want you asleep before I take another breath!"

"Kids?" Maira giggled, wrinkling her nose.

I smiled. "Like, baby goats. The pages at the palace started using it before the summer break."

The children were climbing into their beds, pulling the blankets up to their chins. It had been a long journey and I had no doubt that they would fall asleep easily. I looked around, making sure all was in order, then quietly left the room. Maira and Darin followed and we sat on the stone floor just outside the room.

I couldn't stop staring at my friends. I had thought that we were all around the same age, but Darin looked like a grown man already.

"He's handsome, isn't he?" Maira teased, elbowing me.

I raised my eyebrows. "A bit."

Darin laughed. He was good-lucking, I suppose, but he didn't make my heart leap or give me any funny feelings.

"We've missed you." Maira squeezed my shoulder once more. "Look how big and strong you've gotten."

"Emma!" Hamal wailed. I knelt just in time for him to come racing from the room into my arms. He cried into my shoulder, dirtying my tunic with who knows what.

"What's the matter?" I stroked his soft hair. "Don't cry."

"Isn't he too young?" Darin frowned.

"Yes, he is." I swayed slightly to calm him. "But he's going to try real hard to be a big boy, isn't that so?"

Hamal nodded miserably, snot running down his face.

I sighed and wiped his face with my sleeve. Maira and Darin simultaneously made a face.

"Stay with you, _please, _Emma." Hamal looked at me with his sad brown eyes.

"No, Hamal." I stood, setting him on my hip. "It's back to bed with you."

"We'll wait for you." Darin leaned his head back against the wall.

"I'll be right back." I walked lightly into the bedroom and laid the little boy back on his cot. I tugged the blanket up over him. "Good sleep."

As I turned to leave, Hamal threw off his covers again. I shook my head and sat on his bed, gathering him into my arms. "This is the last time, alright? Then you have to be big."

Hamal nodded and nestled into the crook of my elbow. I closed my eyes.

It seemed like they'd only been closed for a moment, but I woke to Maira tapping my cheek. I yawned, carefully transferring the sleeping child from my arms to his bed. I tucked him in and followed Maira from the room. Darin had already gone.

"You're to be in my room, if you'd like." Maira told me. "I shared with Ange, but she left for the north. I'll show you to it."

I nodded tiredly. "Thanks."

"I'm glad you're back." Maira smiled down at me, wrapping her arm around my shoulders.

"Me too." I smiled back.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the delay in the update, but school has been rather crazy lately. At least the semester's almost over, right? Enjoy.**

**KADY**

I wished that I had not insisted upon going on a dusk ride. The moon was out enough that I could see my way, but it had gotten quite chilly and my cloak was not enough to keep me from shivering.

"Come on, girl." I patted Snowflake, and gently tugged on the reins. "Home."

She nickered, recognizing the word. Suddenly, her ears went back and she dropped her head.

"What's wrong?" I loosened the reins, thinking I might have accidentally rubbed her neck in a bad way. "Snowy, what's the matter?"

My mare did not calm down, but began to sidestep nervously away from the bushes to my right. I heard a soft rustle.

I peered into the bushes, feeling my heart begin to pound in my chest. Snowflake did not scare for rabbits or small animals, and any larger animal would have spooked her before she came so close. Perhaps it was a snake.

A twig snapped and my throat tightened. "Who's there?"

No one answered, but now I was completely positive that I could see a dark shape in the bushes. I wished I had asked for a guard.

"Who's there?" I tried to deepen my voice a little, hoping to make it slightly more intimidating. "Come out, or I'll shoot you with my bow."

Of course, it was an empty threat because I had no bow and even if I did, I hadn't ever been a good shot. I was seconds away from urging Snowflake to flee when the bushes parted.

A young woman stepped from them, two children under the protection of her arm. She looked exhausted. "Please."

I was shocked. I had been expecting a big hairy bandit, not three frightened travelers. "What?"

The woman wavered. "Please help us."

I dismounted. "What can I do?"

The young woman blinked wearily. She didn't look so much older than I. The child was without a doubt her son; they shared the same coarse brown hair and soulful eyes. The girl, in her early teens, had a more delicate face and long yellow-blond hair.

"What can I do?" I repeated.

The girl stepped forward. "We're being chased. Etan, he is going to kill us when he catches us. Please, help us hide."

I searched the bushes once more, now certain that a large hairy bandit was in them. "Where is he?"

Finally, the woman spoke up. "Hours behind us, at least. We've been hiding our tracks."

I couldn't not help them. "Come. Can you ride?"

The woman and girl both nodded. The little boy looked dazed.

"Alright, come." I gestured. "Come, hurry." I helped the girl to mount my mare.

"Him too?" The woman lifted her son. "Hold tight to him, Miriam."

Miriam, the blond girl, nodded and wrapped an arm tightly around the shivering child.

I gripped the reins, hiked up my skirts and began to lead Snowflake back towards the castle. The woman fell into step beside me, but she looked very uncertain.

"I'm Kaderyn." I introduced myself.

"Riley, milady." The young woman dipped her head. "Thank you for helping us."

"Think naught of it." I shook my head.

I shivered again. I had a strange feeling that I was slipping into something much too large for me to handle.

**Erlie**

Jedda was my best friend, probably my only friend. When the other children were playing ball in the schoolyard, they knew they had to let me play or Jedda would throw their ball onto the roof. When they stared at me or made faces when our teacher wasn't looking, Jedda threw spitwads. When they made fun of my scarred face, Jedda would wrestle them down and stick their faces deep into the mud.

In return, I was teaching her how to read. She didn't know it, because she was too proud to admit she wanted to learn, so I had to find clever ways to do it. Most times, I would scratch letters into the dirt and pretend like I was memorizing spellings. I didn't know for sure if she was paying attention, but I saw her glance over my shoulder often enough for me to believe it.

I scratched a new word into the dirt. Jedda. "Look, Jedda, I think I spelled your name!"

Jedda just rolled her eyes. "I'm sure you did. Regular scholar, you."

"Jedda!" The shout made Jedda tense up like a taut bowstring. "Come help me with the babies!"

Jedda scowled and crossed her arms.

"Jedda!" My friend's sister-in-law shouted more insistently this time.

"My brother should'ave wedded a mute." Jedda grumbled, getting to her feet.

The woman rounded the corner. Jedda was right. Her brother should have chosen a softer woman. She was pretty, I suppose, but she would be far prettier if she wasn't always snapping at people.

"Where have you been?" Pauline narrowed her eyes.

"Been with Erlie." Jedda's eyes were guarded.

Pauline avoided looking over at me, like most people did. "I told you to come straight back from school. I need your help with the babies."

Pauline's imperious tone even got under _my_ skin. I couldn't imagine how much she irked Jedda. Sure enough, my friend took the bait.

"If you can't take care of your babies yourself," Jedda stuck her hands on her hips sassily. "Maybe you should stop havin' them."

I couldn't help it. I giggled.

Pauline grabbed Jedda's arm, smacking her hard across the head. "I don't need any of your backtalk!"

Jedda winked at me as she was dragged off. I got to my feet, brushing myself off. She was sure to get a whipping, but I knew that she only backtalked to make herself feel better and that she could take any whipping dealt.

And she made me smile.


	7. Chapter 7

**Emma**

I'd been trying not to sulk, but I was fairly certain I wasn't trying hard enough.

A week ago, Jakob and I had gotten into a heated debate about the proper punishment for the young trainees. Our shouting disturbed the masters' meditation and Randall had ordered me silent until further notice. I was still waiting for notice.

I understood that he was trying to teach me a lesson. I'd had plenty of time to think about it for sure. I could have told him that silence enables listening, or that silence is less annoying than chattering, or even that silence gave others the impression that I was much more formidable than I actually was. Unfortunately, I didn't know when I'd get the chance.

I gritted my teeth and started paying real attention to what I was doing. I rested back in my position, holding my fists loosely in front of my face.

"Aih!" Randall barked, commanding me to begin.

I spun in a full circle, swinging my leg out and around in a powerful kick. Randall blocked it, of course, and threw me off balance to the right. I continued over in a fall, springing up before he could gain an advantage.

Randall's face was impossible to read. I had spent years learning from him and still could not guess his next move from his face. An abdomen was easier to read than any face, though, he had taught me that.

My master attacked quickly, his open hands a blur. I blocked methodically, ducking when I needed to. I wasn't expecting his kick, and had to jump high to avoid a smashed knee cap. Once in the air, I realized I could kick up to his face, if I was quick about it. He'd fling me to the side, but then I could somersault away.

He didn't knock my leg away. I somersaulted anyway, landing well enough away that he couldn't strike out at me. His nose was bent crooked, rather _more_ crooked, and a trail of bright blood was starting to drip down his chin.

I started to apologize, realized I wasn't allowed to talk, and hesitated.

My confusion was all that he needed. Before I realized it, I'd been winded, flipped, and launched four strides' length. I landed well, but barely, and was shamefully slow getting to my feet. I crouched, wheezing, knowing I was in a poor state to defend myself. Sweat dripped down my forehead.

Randall relaxed, smiling at me and gingerly feeling his nose. "I haven't had this broken in a while. Oh, buck up, I'm not dying. I suppose this is the first time you've made someone bleed?"

I nodded.

"Well, the others in your class have been killing bandits for the last year, at least. So you'd better get used to it."

I flushed at the hint that I might not have been as capable as the others.

"You've earned a break," Randall jerked his head towards the creek. "Go pack your things. We'll head out tonight. And please, for Mithros' sake, clean up. You smell like a man."

He got the smile that he wanted from me.

I hurried back to the room that I shared with Maira. I packed my spare breeches, shirts, and stockings into my rucksack, along with my soap, comb, bedroll, mending kit, and bandages. If I rushed, I could wash my filthy clothes and bathe with enough time to make it back for a short nap before supper.

The woman and girls all bathed in the cold mountain creek, in a shallow pool that was mostly hidden from view and far enough away from anything for any males to come wandering in. Of course, the threat of angry Shang women was enough to keep any of the mischievous boys from peeking.

I washed all the dirt and grime from my shivering body and dipped my hair into the water to rinse the soap from it. Once I was sure that I was clean, I shook myself off and changed into a fresh set of clothes.

Though it was summer, the crisp mountain air was enough to keep me shivering as I made my way back to my room. I grinned wryly. Randall was right. I needed to toughen up.

Maira was sitting forlornly on her cot when I entered. She jumped up. "I thought you'd left already."

I shook my head, setting my pack on my cot.

"But you are leaving?" Maira knew that talking to me these days was like a guessing game.

I nodded, pulling back the blankets and tugging my boots off.

"Today?" She questioned.

I nodded again, lying down and pulling the blanket to my chin. I would begin to warm up in only a minute or two.

"I wish you didn't have to go," Maira paused at the door before leaving. "I'll be here until Winter Solstice, at least. Do you know when you're coming back?"

I didn't know.

"Oh," She turned back one last time. "Maybe next summer. I'll see you then, Emma."

I waved as she left.

* * *

**Riley**

I would forever be in this noblewoman's debt and I hadn't the slightest idea of how to repay her.

Lady Kaderyn didn't seem to be looking for any reward though, or even gratitude. She had taken us in, provided clean clothes and warm food, and settled us into a cozy room in the servants' quarters.

Tuck and Miriam were sleeping in a large bed, tucked under a thick quilt. Even sleeping, their faces looked weary. They couldn't have made it much farther. I tenderly smoothed Tuck's ragged hair away from his eyes.

"Riley?" Lady Kaderyn quietly gestured me into the corridor.

I joined her.

"I don't want to pry into your business," The noblewoman had a very soft, proper voice that I envied. "But I need to know what danger you're in."

"My husband and the man who-" I hesitated, then knew what I had to do. "The man who took Miriam. She's a noble, I'm fair sure. She's from Fief Andret."

Lady Kaderyn gasped. "Fief Andret? I know Lady Margarette. I haven't heard any of this. Are you sure?"

I nodded. "Yes, Lady. I haven't asked her direct, but she said she was from Fief Andret and she'd been taken. Her skirt and boots, they've never belonged to no commoner."

Lady Kaderyn peered into the room at the sleeping girl and paled. "She's Margarette's daughter. The hair, the cheekbones, I would bet on it. I will send a messenger directly. Who kidnapped her?"

"Etan did," I answered. "Etan Bjornson."

"Etan Bjornson," Lady Kaderyn repeated softly, probably to help herself remember it.

My insides felt twisted, like they were wrestling each other down. I loved Hiram, I did, but I knew he'd kill me for telling on him. I knew he might kill me anyway, just on the chance that I'd told. And Tuck needed a mother.

"Are you alright?" Lady Kaderyn touched my arm. I'm sure I looked like I might puke.

"Yes, Lady," I bit my lip hard. "My husband, Hiram Raulfson. I'm fair sure that he knew that Etan took Miriam. Etan and him were like brothers, always as thick as thieves. They've been in trouble before."

"Alright," Lady Kaderyn smiled kindly at me. "I will send my men to take care of it. You will be safe here, I promise you."

"Thank you," I ducked my head in gratitude. "But please, Hiram and Etan are dangerous."

"I will warn the guard," She reassured me. "You need to rest, I will take care of everything."

"Yes, Lady, thank you," I curtsied roughly.

Though she had promised we'd be safe, even though I was tucked into bed in the center of a fortress, I still felt like Hiram was near enough to beat the living tar out of me. I pulled Tuck close to me, more for my comfort than his.


	8. Chapter 8

**Kady**

I was aware that my life was much easier than the lives of other women. Being a noblewoman, I went to a convent where I was cared for by a handmaid and I attended balls and feasts at the palace that the less fortunate could only dream of. My Lord Aston asked my father for my hand in marriage, welcomed me home with gifts, and gave me a beautiful child of my own and two wonderful stepchildren.

I also knew that, as a noblewoman, I also had a duty to uphold the law and protect the commoners under my protection. Noblewomen who had led lives as pampered as my own had risen up to defend ports during the Immortals War. Mithros forbid, I would do the same if the necessity arose. And in the last few weeks, though it was hardly comparable to commanding warriors in defense of a port, I had taken three more under my protection.

As Riley, her son, and the poor child Miriam had begun to recover from their taxing journey, I had tried to keep the more sordid details from them. I hadn't told them that one of my men who was sent to search for their pursuers had been found murdered. Even after Miriam had returned home with her father, my other men had been still unable to find the two men. But for whispers that led us to believe they were still in the area, we were unable to discover any more. I wished that I could have done more, but I was unwilling to risk the lives of my men in a fruitless search of the forest.

"Are you alright, milady?" Sofie, the nursemaid, respectfully inquired.

"Yes, of course," I smiled at her. I'd always liked her very much, even considering her a trusted friend.

"You just looked a bit fretful," Sofie dangled a toy in front of Tam's hands. He giggled and tried to clasp it in his chubby fingers.

"I suppose I just wish that Lord Aston wasn't up north," I answered.

Sofie nodded understandingly. "Yes, milady. Some of the soldiers are saying that they think the war will end soon."

"We'll pray to Mithros," I smiled at her.

"Kady, Kady!" Lucia skipped to me, pulling Tucker by his smaller hand. "Look what we found!"

I took one look at the kitten and began to scold. "Luci! You shouldn't have taken the baby from its mother!"

Lucia plopped down beside me, the kitten cradled in her arms. "She wasn't with her mother, she was alone. And Joshra gave her to us, besides."

I conceded. If the hostler had allowed them to carry it away, then it was alright. "Have you named her yet?"

"Tucker did," Lucia patted down the kitten's cowlick. "Tell her."

"Caterpittler," Tucker stumbled over the word. "Calapitter."

"Caterpillar," My stepdaughter corrected. "Cat, for short, see?"

Sofie and I laughed. "That's very clever, Luci."

Lucia nodded, pleased with herself. "Tucker didn't notice that, I did."

Tucker had already lost interest and looked sadly to the bedrooms. "Where's Mama?"

"She isn't feeling well, Tuck," Sofie passed Tam to me and stood to take Tucker by the hand. "Let's go to Cook and get you a snack."

"Yes!" Tucker's eyes lit up. "Please?"

"Of course," Sofie wordlessly sought my approval, which I gave. "Lucia, would you like one too?"

"No, thank you," Lucia primly denied Sofie's offer. "I want to stay here with Kady."

I watched Sofie lead Tucker away towards the kitchens. It was important that we distract him for as long as possible to give his mother time to recover, though I had suspicions that her illness was not easily cured.

* * *

**Riley**

I had learned well enough from Tuck that a baby didn't wait for anything. He didn't wait for a convenient time to be born. He didn't wait to be fed, to soil a diaper, or to waken me. I learned from this new child that a baby wouldn't wait for a proper time to begin life.

I had hardly noticed that my last monthly hadn't come. When I did notice, I blamed it on the rough journey and lack of food. I couldn't ignore its absence any longer when I became sick just as I had when I was carrying Tucker inside me.

I was afraid of Hiram, to be sure, and wanted to hate him. I would see to it that he wouldn't be my husband for much longer. This wasn't a good time to be with child and, though Lady Kaderyn had promised me a place on her estate, I didn't really have a home of my own anymore. I didn't have a home or a husband, but I couldn't blame the child for any of that and nothing would keep me from loving him.

I hadn't always felt happy about Tucker before he was born. I was scared, away from my mother and grandmother. My older sisters had been able to practice mothering on me, but I was the youngest in the family and had only mothered sheep and goats. I was so very scared to become a mother, but I began to love Tucker even before he was placed in my arms. I was still scared, but because I remembered that, I already loved this new child.

Of course, love never kept anyone from puking into a basin all day long.

* * *

**Emma**

"Emma," Randall sat next to me under the pines. "You're missing dinner."

"I know," I shrugged. "I didn't really want to be in there."

Randall nodded understandingly, turning away from the bright dining hall. "It's normal to take time to adjust after what you've been through."

"That's not the Shang way," I pointed out. "All the masters don't need time."

Randall laughed. "No, Emma. The Shang way is to artfully deceive others into thinking we're infallible. Truth is, I hate what we did up north as much as you do."

"I know that we had to fight," I sighed. "I just wish we didn't have to."

"I'd be worried if I heard anything else from you. The thing is, we've trained you well enough that you're going to be asked to fight your entire life."

I nodded and stood. "I'll just have to practice deceiving."

"Good girl," Randall grinned at me, something that resembled pride in his eyes. "Let's get back into dinner, shall we?"

Back in the dining hall, all the Shang had gathered for an end of spring celebration.

"You alright?" Maira waited for my nod. "Darin would've eaten your food, if I hadn't saved it."

"Thanks," I grinned, elbowing Darin roughly. "Like you need more food, you giant."

Darin laughed. He'd grown even more in the two years I'd been in the north, finally stopping somewhere over six foot five. "And you do?"

I nodded. "I might beat Maira, if I eat lots."

"It's true," Darin agreed. "You've done growing for sure, Maira."

"And she hasn't?" Maira asked indignantly. In truth, none of us really cared who was taller and who was shorter, but it was fun to joke about.

"She's younger, she's got time."

"Not that much younger," I made a face. "I'm as old as both of you."

Darin and Maira laughed. "Just because you say it doesn't make it so."

I flung a chickpea at Darin, who swiftly caught it in his hand and plopped it into his mouth. He winked at me. "Nice try. Ooh, Maira, Glenn's back."

Maira flushed and ducked her head. "Quiet, Darin."

I curiously looked about the room. "Glenn? He was a class above us, wasn't he?"

Darin nodded. "He's been courting Maira for months."

"Darin, hush!" Maira almost buried her head in her arms.

I finally caught a glimpse of Glenn. He was tall, though not quite as tall as Darin, and well-muscled. Definitely more tough and more Shang than I appeared. I half-grinned, shaking my head at comparing myself to him.

"What?" Maira gauged my reaction.

"Oh, nothing," I grinned. "He's alright, I suppose."

"I _had _been waiting for your approval," Maira answered sarcastically, paying her vegetables most of her attention.

"Hurry," I urged Darin. "I want to show you both something Randall taught me."

Darin raised his eyebrows. "Shang secrets?"

"No," I shook my head, laughing. "A magic trick, a slight of hand. It took me weeks to master."

"Glad to see you were really useful up north," Darin rolled his eyes.

A brief uncomfortable pause followed, because I didn't really know how to answer that. Sure, I had spent weeks mastering a silly slight of hand trick, but I'd also spent those same weeks killing Scanrens.

Maira draped her arm around my shoulder. "Come, Emma, I'd like to see it."

I swallowed my last bit of potatoes. "Alright, let's go."

**Alright, so shameless advert time. The lead singer from my favorite band Meg & Dia is on The Voice, a new US singing show. She's doing rather well (youtube Dia Heartless and you'll see), but could use your votes! Call 855-864-2304 or vote online at .com/the-voice/ for Dia Frampton. You can vote up to 10 times via each medium. And I know it's really awful of me to harass my readers for this, but I really can't help it. Thanks guys!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Emma**

I'd had trouble sleeping ever since returning from the Scanren border. It had been a little easier when I was sleeping back in the old room I had shared Maira, but many of the Shang masters had decided to take their trainees up into the Gallan mountains for the winter. Since Randall had thought that I, like the young children, needed to toughen up, we had also gone along.

Randall was probably right, since I had half considered hightailing it to the Southern Desert after I'd been drilling barefoot in the snow for only a few hours. I did need to toughen up, and so I became quite acquainted with discomfort while the younger children and their trainers learned about winter survival and why not to walk around barefoot.

So even though I was exhausted, I couldn't seem to fall asleep. I tried to tell myself it was because I was cold, or the ground was too crunchy, but I know that I couldn't sleep because Maira was out and most likely not with her young trainees.

When she finally did come into our small tent, I pretended I was asleep.

"Em," Maira whispered, breathless and excited.

I didn't answer, of course, because I was asleep.

"Emma," She shook my shoulder gently. "Please wake up."

"Hmmm," I rolled over, rubbing my eyes.

"Oh, stop," Maira laughed. "You've never woken up like that."

I scowled in the dark and sat up. "What then?"

"Have you ever bedded a man?"

"Yes," I thought I knew what she meant.

"Really?"

Years ago, Randall had decided that I needed to have a talk. He had gotten the Shang Wildcat to explain monthlies and baby-making to me. I think Randall would have done a better job, honestly. I was still trying to work out the details of the confusing mess the Shang Wildcat had described and I had a sneaking suspicion that she left some of the really important parts out.

But I did gather that mature individuals could choose to bed with men, which was what Maira was asking about. I hadn't ever done that, but if she was asking about it, she'd probably tried it.

"Of course I have," I shrugged. "You haven't?"

Maira wrapped her arms around her knees. "Glenn and I are lovers now. I don't think I've ever been happier."

"Oh," I laid back down and closed my eyes. "That's nice, I guess."

Maira nodded. "I really like him, Em. He's sweet and kind and strong-"

I snorted. "Strong? His left fly sidekick is wobbly."

"His left fly..." Maira's voice trailed off. "What?"

"And his tumbles are clumsy," I added.

"Can't you just be happy for me?" Maira asked, sounding hurt.

Well, I was hurt too. "No. There's nothing to be happy for."

"Yes, there is!" She sounded angry. "You should be happy that I'm happy."

"Be happy that you're happy?"

"Because we're friends!" Maira opened her bedroll with swift, jerky motions.

Now she was just being ridiculous. "I don't have to be happy that you laid out for Glenn."

"Laid out?" Maira was shocked. "What's wrong with you?

"What? Nothing."

"Why don't you just tell me, instead of being a monster about everything?" Maira snapped, eyes flashing. She laid down on the bed, her curls splayed across the pillow.

I tried to search for the right words to say, but nothing came out. I couldn't help it, I reached out and softly brushed a strand of hair off her cheek.

Maira grabbed my wrist in a motion almost too fast for me to anticipate. I couldn't read what was in her eyes, but I was pretty certain she was furious at me.

My heart pounding, I twisted out of her strong fingers. I slipped out of my bedroll, shoving my feet into my fur-lined boots.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to sleep outside," I fastened my coat.

"Don't be stupid," She warned me, grabbing my blankets.

"Give me that!" I demanded, holding out my arms.

"Fine!" She wadded them into a ball and hurled them at my chest.

I took them and went, tying the tent door closed behind me.

* * *

**Jedda**

I tried to pull away from the knight but her grip on me was iron tight. Iron tight, like the solidness of the shackles that would be about my poor little ankles for all time if I didn't do something.

"I care for myself." I scowled up at the knight. "And I didn't do nothing wrong."

She raised an eyebrow. I had to crane my neck to look up at her. "You did nothing wrong?"

"No, milady, I sure didn't."

"Jedda, things go better if you're honest."

I sighed because she still remembered my name from the last time I was in trouble. "I sure don't believe that tripe."

She raised her eyebrows at me, then her face turned into the scary stone mask. "Who did that to your face?"

I wasn't falling for that cursed trick. "What's wrong with my face?"

"Jedda," She guided me by my shoulder. "You'll need to see a healer for that."

"I wonder what people done before healers," I muttered.

The corners of her mouth turned up.

I scuffed my bare feet in the dirt as we walked.

Erlie ran up beside me. "Lady Knight, can Jedda come play?"

The knight smiled knowingly at Erlie.

Erlie shrugged at me and ran off.

I frowned. That trick with Erlie worked once before with the hostler, but I guessed the lady knight was a mite smarter than a stablehand.

"Tobe!" She stopped her servant boy. "See her to the healers?"

"Mm-hmm, milady," He brushed the shaggy hair out of his eyes. "The scribes say they've got papers for you to look over."

"Alright," The lady knight nodded. "Thank you, Tobe."

"Yep," He answered casually.

I tried to wriggle away from his hand as soon as the knight was out of sight, but he was stronger than he looked. "Stop fidgeting, will you? You know, there's training you can get, so nobody can beat on you.

"Nobody?" I snorted. "That a sure promise?"

"Better than doing nothing," Tobe pointed out.

I made faces at his back as we walked through the healer's door.


	10. Chapter 10

**It's been two years since I've worked on this, but I have to finish Emma's story. Hopefully I can tie up the loose ends of the others, but Emma's story has been stuck with me for quite some time. Enjoy! **

**Emma**

I'd been all out of sorts since my argument with Maira. If Randall hadn't been training me harder than ever, I probably would have worked it out with her already. But since I'd hardly seen her and was still halfheartedly avoiding her, I hadn't yet apologized for being rude.

"Concentration," Randall reminded me.

I blinked the hair away from my eyes. I was doing a handstand, showing Randall I'd practiced enough to do it for longer than he could.

"I don't need to concentrate," I boasted, balancing on only one arm. I lowered myself halfway to the ground and pushed myself back up. It strained my arm muscles, but I didn't even shake.

Randall laughed. "I suppose you deserve to have a bit of pride. Get up, you've already beat me."

I let my legs fall gently to the ground and righted myself. I cupped my hands over my mouth and blew air to warm them.

"Why don't you go south?" Randall asked.

I raised an eyebrow.

"The desert is quite tolerable this time of year," He informed me. "Or you could go back up north. They could use your help, I'm sure."

"I get to choose where we go?" I questioned, more than a little confused.

"You get to choose where _you _go," Randall corrected. "I'm done with you."

"I'm done with training?"

"There's nothing more I can do for you," He sat on a snow covered rock. "You need experience, but that will come with time."

I sat beside him. This was quite a lot to process. I hadn't been on my own, ever. I was still young, probably only seventeen. Usually, Shang weren't let loose from their trainers before they turned twenty.

"I can go anywhere?" I clarified. "And do whatever I want?"

"Well, the laws of the realm still apply," Randall joked. "And I suggest you continue to fear the gods."

"But I could go to Carthak or the Yamani Islands?" I imagined the possibilities.

"You'll need travel money, if you choose that. Some Shang hire on as caravan guards, some as bodyguards, some as soldiers for the Crown. Your decision doesn't have to be permanent. If I were you, I wouldn't choose anything that will bind you for a long span of time."

I nodded, frowning a bit. "What are you going to do?"

Randall threw back his hand and laughed. "Given freedom, you'd choose to follow your old master around?"

I made a face.

He grew more serious. "It's a little intimidating, I know. But it's important for Shang to travel, to gain experience, and you will learn more if you're on your own."

"So I just start walking?" I asked.

"Go to Corus," Randall pointed towards the mountain pass. "You'll find plenty of opportunities there. Wait until the next passing caravan and join them."

"Alright," I nodded. "That sounds like a good plan."

Randall smiled down at me. "You'll do fine, as long as you remember what I taught you. Safety in numbers..."

I rolled my eyes and continued. "Safety in numbers, bow over sword, drink upstream of the village, don't bother learning languages but always know how to order the ale-"

"I don't remember teaching you that one," Randall growled and lazily swiped at me. "Get out of here!"

I leaned out of reach as I stood, walking down the path with a new spring in my step.

* * *

**Riley**

"Your letter, milady," I carefully picked up the scroll and returned it to the stool next to Lady Kaderyn's cot.

She opened her tired eyes, cheeks flushed with fever and her damp hair plastered to her face. "Read it again, please."

I hesitated. "Milady, I can't."

"Please," She whimpered. I doubted that she knew me, or knew the place she was in. "I just want to hear."

I'd heard it read often enough. I gently opened the scroll. "My dearest Kaderyn. I hope this finds you well. The war lingers on, but I find hope in remembering the faces of..."

"Of my dear family," Luci finished for me, stifling a cough. She smiled weakly.

I tucked the blanket up under the little girl's chin. "Of course. And your father will be home soon as he can, I remember that bit."

Her lip trembled briefly, but she'd grown up as the daughter of a grand lord and knew well the expectations of a noble family.

"Tam," Lady Kaderyn murmured, tossing restlessly. "Where's Tam?"

Her toddler was safe in the nursery, with my own son. The nursemaids were tending them and the other young children. Luckily, they'd all seemed to escape the worst of the sickness. The poor lady had been struck the hardest.

"Shhh," I soothed, glancing over at the healer.

The healer saw my glance, and fetched some of his herbs. They would soothe Lady Kaderyn's cough and perhaps help her sleep. As he mashed up the plants, he surveyed my own dismal appearance. "Riley, you should get some rest."

"I've already had the fever," I pointed out. "You said I'd not get it again."

"True," He nodded. "But you won't be of use to anyone if you drop dead of exhaustion. Healer's orders. Get out and get rest."

Healer Yron knew how to be firm.

It was cold outside, but the infirmary hearth had been burning for days. The waves of heat mixed with the sweat from feverish bodies and the smells of sick. I needed some fresh air.

I was not ready for the mud when I stepped from the door. My boots slipped and a surprised laugh escaped my mouth. I caught myself before I landed in the spring slush, though the hem of my skirt was brown with mud.

"Oh, drat," I murmured.

A strong hand grabbed my arm, steadying me. I turned to thank the man, and my blood ran cold.

It was Hirum.

He smiled at me, sending a chill of fear down my spine.

"Please," I tried to tug out of his grasp.

"Please what, love?" He firmly wrapped his arm around me. "What have you done, girl?"

"I don't know what you mean," I tried to look behind me, but I knew all the other servants were in the neighboring village or in the infirmary. No one would hear me even if I shouted.

Hirum grabbed my chin and forced me to look up at him. "Etan's dead, you bitch. He went after his wife and they hung him."

I winced as his fingernails dug into my skin. "I'm sorry, Hirum. I didn't want that to happen, I swear to you."

"Then what?" Hirum raised his voice and his hand. I flinched. He shook his head, dropping his hand and guiding me further from the manor.

"Please," I begged, desperation creeping into my voice. "Just let me go, Hirum, please. I didn't tell them anything about you, I promise. I swear it."

Hirum slipped in the mud, just as I had, and I broke away from him. I ran, for a quick moment, before he wrenched my arm back and swung me around. He stared into my face, his eyes narrowing. "I will kill you if you try that again. We're going home. Go get my son."

I jerked away from his gaze. The tears flowed, streaking down my face. I did not have to force them. "The fever...Tuck," My voice cracked, "He was such a little lad." I sobbed, out of fear that my husband would see through my lie and force me to bring my son from the safety of the manor.

A look crossed Hirum's face and he stared off into the distance. After a moment, he grabbed my shoulder once more. "We're going home."

I meekly nodded, trembling, and let him lead me off.

Tucker would think I'd left him.


End file.
